Fin de la mala Racha
by RedDemon21
Summary: De como Rock Lee logra romper su mala suerte en las citas con las chicas.Mal summary pero el contenido esta mejor pasen y lean. Rock Lee/Ten-ten con toques de Sasusaku :D


_**Aclaraciones de capitulo:**_ Hola gente tanto tiempo, bueno eme aquí otra de mis locas creaciones, una vez más agradezcan mi inspiración a las aburridas clases de algebra lineal XD.

Naruto ni su universo me pertenecen y bla bla bla y más bla.

Bla bla narración

_Bla bla _pensamientos

-bla bla- dialogos

FIN DE LA MALA RACHA.

Caía la tarde, el sol moría lentamente sobre el horizonte creando a su paso, en el cielo, un gran espectáculo de colores.

Sentado, solitario, en la banca del parque, un mal trecho muchacho, observaba con la mirada perdida el show.

Tenía una malla verde con pesas naranjas en sus piernas, su cabello era oscuro, sus ojos eran negros, fijos, enormes y estaban adornados por dos espesas cejas.

En su mirar se podría notar… tristeza quizás?

_Si otra vez lo habían dejado plantado, demonios que diablos pasaba? Ya era la quinta este mes que se le escapaba. Acaso tenía pulgas, piojos o cualquier parasito que se precie de tal? Es que la fuerza de la juventud se había ya alejado de él?_

Un nudo se formo en su garganta, las lagrimas pujaban por salir, pero justo cuando estaban por ganar la batalla una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos…

**-Emm…Lee**

**-Hun, Ten-ten?**

**-Si, que no ves idiota?-**Lee iba a responder pero Ten-ten tomó la delantera, dejándole solo las palabras atoradas en la garganta y el impulso del habla.

**-Ino me dijo que te dijera que Sakura le dijo que te dijera que no va a venir a la cita, porque olvido darle de comer al gato de Sasuke, así que salió del hospital, se bañó, se perfumó, se arregló y se fue a casa de Sasuke. Y es por eso que no puede venir.** (^^ Eso es sospechoso)

Terminado esto Ten-ten volvió a tomar aire pero cuando fue a abrir su boca Lee ganó la partida y por fin logró articular palabras.

**-Pe…pero hoy es domingo, ella me dijo que era su día libre, además Sasuke no tiene mascotas, ni siquiera vive en esta aldea.**

Un camaleón, si Ten-ten en este momento era un camaleón, sus colores cambiaban y variaban a gran velocidad, pero el que más predominaba era el carmesí de sus mejillas.

**-Si si, así es pero…es que…Tsunade, si Tsunade le pidió que cubriera un turno…creo…**

**-Y lo de Sasuke?**

**-Aaahh~ si Sasuke-** la chica se estaba poniendo nerviosa con tanto cuestionario y chocaba sus dedos índices.

_Umm definitivamente Ten-ten esta pasando mucho tiempo con Hinata_, pensó la bestia verde de Konoha mientras la miraba de reojo.

**-Exactamente, como digites vive en otra aldea, así que le va a llevar un tiempo llegar hasta donde Sasuke, y como ya te dije es por eso que no puede venir.**

**-Y el gato? ¬¬**

**-Claro que tiene uno! Orochi-secuetraemosvengadores-maru se lo regaló.**

**-Pues…yo creo que estas mintiendo. Dónde esta Sakura?**

**-Ya te dije que no va a poder venir. Pero…me tienes a mí-**Ahora si, Ten-ten estaba más roja que nunca.

El desconcierto y la sorpresa por fin se hicieron presentes en el rostro del chico de la juventud.

**-Hey Ten-ten si querías salir conmigo solo tenías que decírmelo-** un brillo salió de sonrisa al puro estilo Guy Sensei (XD)

**-argg!! No te mentí, lo que dije fue verdad**

**-Si claro lo que digas-** la felicidad volvió al rostro del joven Lee, al fin y al cabo, al parecer la fuerza de la juventud lo seguía acompañando.

**-Que no te miento!, por cierto a donde vamos a ir?**

**-Pero yo no he aceptado tu propuesta, además porque yo saldrí…**

No pudo terminar su frase ya que Ten-ten le llevaba del brazo cuan cometa en un día ventoso de primavera, mientras enumeraba un si fin de lugares que podrían visitar; dejando tras de sí una gran estela de polvo.

Ahora si un solitario parque veía caer pesadamente sobre si la noche. Las luciérnagas y farolas se encendieron.

**A unos pocos kilómetros de allí…**

**-Miaw, miaw-**maullaba un gatito mientras se restregaba por las piernas de cierta pelirosa.

**-Ay pero mira que lindo gatito!! Oye Sasuke, donde esta la comida del gatito?**

**-Amm por allí debajo**

**-Oh genial! Me la alcanzas?**

**-Si claro…molestia-**Sasuke se inclinó hacia abajo dejando su parte trasera al descubierto.

Una sonrisa perversa se moldeó en los labios de la Haruno mientras sacaba, de quien sabe donde, una cuerda. Ahora si Sasuke iba a pagarle haberla dejado en esa banca aquella noche, oh si que iba a divertirse.

_Ja quien es el vengador ahora_ pensaba la Haruno mientras ataba a Sasuke y le vendaba los ojos…

END

Reviews? Por cada review que dejes los akatsukis te cumplirán un deseo jeje.


End file.
